(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving an image display quality.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image based on data of an electric signal that is processed by an information processing apparatus. The display apparatus may include a liquid crystal display (DCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), or the like.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus displays an image using a liquid crystal, which has electronic and optical characteristics. The LCD apparatus includes a display panel assembly and a backlight assembly. The display panel assembly controls the liquid crystal. The backlight assembly supplies the display panel assembly with a light.
The display panel assembly includes a display panel, a chip on film (COF), and an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). The display panel has the liquid crystal, and a plurality of signal lines. The COF includes a plurality of signal lines transmitting a driving signal to the display panel. The signal lines of the COF and the signal lines of the display panel are coupled via the ACF film.
The ACF film includes a resin having conductive particles. The ACF film is provided between the signal lines of the COF and the signal lines of the display panel.
The ACF film is heated and compressed so that the signal lines of the COF are coupled with the signal lines of the display panel through the conductive particles of the ACF film resin.
However, when portions of the signal lines increase, the resin may not be sufficiently ejected from a space between the signal lines of the display panel and the signal lines of the COF and the conductive particles may not contact the signal lines. Therefore, the signal lines of the display panel may be disconnected from the signal lines of the COF.